The Land of the Free, Hope and Dream
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sepasang suami istri yang mendatangi Indonesia, mengingatkan Indonesia tentang kenyataan menyakitkan. Hujatan, makian...dimana pujian untuknya? Summary ancur. OC! Male Indonesia. RnR please!


Aku payah, udah tau kena remed banyak kenapa bukan belajar malah nulis cerita? Yah, lupakanlah karena aku baru nemu cerita spesial. Sebelumnya aku mau cerita dulu sedikit. Aku mau promosiin sebuah buku, judulnya .Me. Judul yang menarik. Pertama kali aku lihat buku ini pas mampir ke toko buku, aku ingin beli. Dan akhirnya terbeli juga.

Isinya? Bagus, mungkin sediki terlalu subjektif menurutku tapi itu bukan masalah. Dan ada sepenggal kisah yang membuatku ingin menangis saat membacanya. Aku sengaja ngutip cerita ini, agar kalian semua, rakyat Indonesia, bisa baca.

Bacalah!

Warning: OOC, OC! Male Indonesia, OC, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Aku minta maaf sama sang author, Pandji, karena udah ngutip ceritanya tanpa ijin, tapi serius niatku baik kok…

* * *

><p><strong>The Land of the Free, Hope and Dream<strong>

Suatu pagi, di suatu hari yang relative damai dan cerah, Indonesia sedang membersihkan rumah karena sedang libur dari tugasnya. Kenapa disebut 'relative'? Karena tidak pernah ada 'damai' yang murni.

Tubuh Indonesia adalah buktinya. Tapi, personifikasi berambut pendek itu tidak mau memusingkan hal itu. Lebih banyak hal penting lain yang perlu diurus.

Namun, acara pekerjaan bersih-bersih rumahnya terhenti saat pintu rumahnya diketuk. Indonesia berharap tamunya bukan personifikasi Negara lain, karena pastinya hari itu akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.

"Assalaimu'alaikum!"

Wah, tanda baik. Itu berarti dari rakyatnya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Ia melihat sepasang suami-istri di balik pintunya, wajahnya sedikit familiar tapi Indonesia tidak terlalu kenal.

'Siapa?' batinnya bertanya.

Suami-istri itu terihat cemas dan tegang, membuat Indonesia semakin bingung. Sadar bahwa mereka hanya terpaku di sana, Indonesia segera menyugingkan senyum manis.

"Oh maaf, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Indonesia, pada pasangan paruh baya itu.

"Mas ini, Mas Doni kan?" tanya sang suami, Indonesia mengangguk sementara pasangan itu saling pandang.

"Kami ada perlu dengan Mas," kali ini giliran sang istri yang bicara.

Indonesia sebenarnya bingung, tapi mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan hal itu pada kedua tamunya.

"Oh ya, silahkan masuk," kata Indonesia, mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, maaf berantakan, tadi lagi beres-beres rumah," kata Indonesia, segera mengambil pel dan ember yang berserakan di lantai, sementara kedua tamu itu duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Oh iya, nggak apa-apa mas, maaf ya ganggu," kata sang istri, yang kelihatannya lembut dan baik. Indonesia hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, biar saya suguhkan minum, sebentar ya," kata Indonesia segera menghilang menuju dapur, tidak terlalu memperdulikan tamunya yang bersahut 'jangan repot-repot'.

Di dapur Indonesia menyeduh teh sambil berpikir, siapa mereka? Mungkin tetangganya? Indonesia lebih dikenal sebagai Doni di sekitar rumahnya, seorang pemuda lajang yang tinggal sendirian dan bekerja sebagai staff di pemerintahan.

Selesai menyeduh teh, Indonesia kembali kepada tamunya dengan nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh manis andalannya. Dengan sopan ia menaruh cangkir-cangkir tersebut di depan tamunya dan untuknya sendiri. Ia lalu meminggirkan nampan itu dan duduk di seberang mereka.

"Silahkan diminum," kata Indonesia ramah, para tamunya mengangguk namun tidak menyentuh cangkir berisi teh buatannya.

"Begini Mas Doni, maaf, kami tahu kedatangan kami ini mendadak," kata sang suami. Indonesia mengangguk, ia mengerti bahwa kedatangan mereka karena suatu hal yang penting atau serius.

"Sebaiknya kami jelaskan dulu, sebenarnya saya dan istri saya sudah lama ingin bekerja keluar negeri untuk merubah nasib…."

DEG!

Indonesia sedikit tercekat namun segera menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman. Tidak mungkin kedua tamunya ini tahu identitasnya sebagai sebuah Negara, jadi ia… tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

"Akhirnya kami sudah mendapatkan green card untuk bisa bekerja di Amerika, tapi kami butuh uang," lanjutnya.

Indonesia mengangguk. Green card? Wah hebat, bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk bisa mendapatkan ijin itu agar bisa bekerja di Negeri Paman Sam itu.

Memang benar, Indonesia tahu betul jumlah uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk mengurus tek-tek bengek semacam itu.

Jumlahnya Rp. 150.000.000. Angka nolnya memang banyak, tapi yang Rp. 100.000.000 itu cuma jaminan dan akan segera dikembalikan bila prosedurnya sudah selesai. Tapi, yang Rp. 50.000.000 itu memang dibutuhkan untuk mengurus administrasi dan sebagainya.

"Kami sudah berhasil dapat pinjaman Rp. 100.000.000, tiketnya pun saya masih bisa menanggungnya, tapi yang Rp. 50.000.000…," sang suami terdiam dan tampak sedih.

Indonesia memejamkan matanya.

Rp. 150.000.000 demi bisa bekerja di Amerika ya?

Lalu, dirinya….?

"Maaf, kalau saya boleh tahu, sebenarnya kenapa anda ingin bekerja di Amerika?" tanya Indonesia, berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin.

Pasangan suami istri itu saling pandang. Kini, sang istri yang bicara.

"Begini Mas Doni, saya punya adik yang mau menikah… juga ada adik saya yang lain yang butuh kiriman dana karena visa pelajarnya hampir habis," terangnya.

Indonesia mengangguk, berusaha untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Jadi, kami ingin bekerja ke Amerika, untuk merubah nasib…," tambahnya.

Indonesia hanya terpaku ditempat, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia berusaha menahan tangis.

'Merubah nasib…?'

"Memangnya, anda kerja apa?" tanya Indonesia lagi, karena dari segi penampilan mereka kelihatan berpenghasilan cukup.

"Saya kerja sebagai dosen. Tapi, namanya sekarang jaman sudah susah, saya ragu pekerjaan saya bisa menyanggupi kebutuhan hidup juga pendidikan anak-anak kami," jelasnya. Indonesia mengangguk lagi.

Oh… begitu ya?

"Adik saya karena nggak punya green card cuma bisa kerja jadi loper Koran, tapi dia bisa bangun rumah di Bogor. Pokoknya, kami ingin kerja di Amerika, kami bakal kerja keras, jadi buruh cuci, atau jadi loper Koran, yang penting masa depan anak-anak kami terjamin," terang sang istri.

Indonesia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengerti semuanya.

Ok. Mari disusun masalahnya.

Sang istri punya adik yang visa pelajarnya hampir habis, dia kerja… berarti sambil kuliah, jadi loper Koran.

Kenapa tidak pulang ke tanah air?

Indonesia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi pertanyaan itu menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Dasar bodoh, sudah jelas ia tahu jawabannya.

Karena sang adik tidak mau pulang.

Indonesia menutup mulutnya, air matanya yang sudah tertahan di pelupuk matanya terancam jatuh.

…Oh begitu ya..?

"Bagaimana Mas Doni, bisa bantu kami?" tanya mereka, khawatir melihat Indonesia hanya terdiam.

Indonesia tercekat. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan 'Kalian tidak perlu ke Amerika, aku yakin kalian bisa hidup sejahtera di Indonesia,' namun ia tahu betul itu hanya kalimat kosong tanpa arti.

Tekad mereka sudah bulat, keinginan mereka pun tidaklah jelek. Demi anak, demi masa depan, itu tidak salah.

Namun, kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit?

Indonesia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tidak apa-apa, bila ingin menolong itu harus ikhlas.

Tidak apa-apa, asal mereka bahagia, mereka tidak salah.

"Saya bisa pinjamkan," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum dan hatinya terbelah antara sedih dan senang melihat sepasang suami istri itu terlihat gembira.

IoI

Indonesia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Ia masih… kurang…

Ia menatap tangannya sambil menahan tangis.

Ia masih kurang…

"Pokoknya, aku nggak mau pulang! Tinggal di Amerika itu lebih nyaman, lebih mudah, lebih enak!"

Ia masih… kurang…

"Kenapa sih Indonesia kayak gini? Udah nggak ada harapan lagi."

Ia masih… kurang…

"Indonesia itu payah, nggak bakalan menang."

Ia masih… kurang…

"Korupsi melulu, pemerintahan Indonesia itu udah hancur!"

Ia masih… kurang…

"Payah, gw benci Indonesia!"

Ukh…

Tes….

Air matanya jatuh ke telapak tangannya.

Indonesia tahu itu, ia selalu mendengarnya.

Saat ia berjalan kaki, saat ia di kendaraan umum bahkan saat ia tertidur.

Hujatan itu, makian itu.

"Padahal Jepang dan Indonesia itu startnya sama, sama-sama dari tahun 1945 karena Jepang kena bom nuklir, tapi Jepang hebat bisa bangkit cepat dan maju. Indonesia payah!"

Indonesia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar.

Kenapa?

Ia sudah… sudah berjuang. Serius, ia berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah berjuang keras lebih dari yang semua orang tahu.

Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong para perempuan yang begitu bangga mengenakan produk luar negeri ketika ia sedang banting tulang berusaha memajukan industry negaranya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pilu melihat para pemuda lebih senang berbahasa luar negeri ketimbang bahasa daerahnya.

Ia hanya bisa menahan tangis saat ia mendengar hujatan lain sementara tubuhnya penuh luka.

Ketika ia memandang teman-temannya, sesama personifikasi Negara, ia kadang merasa malu…

Ia terlihat miskin dan payah. Tubuhnya kurus dan banyak luka yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Tak banyak hal yang bisa ia banggakan dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang tampak begitu bangga dengan negaranya.

Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu dengan senyuman, tawa dan canda.

Meski kadang tawa itu terlalu aneh dan kosong, meski kadang senyuman itu terlalu pilu dan hampa.

Indonesia selalu berusaha bersikap bahwa ia 'baik-baik saja'.

"Apapun yang terjadi, senyum adalah nomor satu."

Tapi, kadang semuanya terlalu sakit.

Jika ia boleh jujur…..

Ia sangat lelah….

Ia lelah harus selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ketika ada Negara lain tak sengaja 'menyindir' dirinya.

Ia lelah harus selalu berdiri tegak ketika badannya penuh luka dan tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Ia lelah…

Sungguh…

Melihat bagaimana rakyatnya sendiri setiap hari berkeluh kesah mengenai dirinya.

"Payah."

"Miskin."

"Korupsi."

"Mahal."

"Susah."

"Sakit."

Bagaimana para rakyatnya mulai putus harapan dengan masa depannya.

Melihat para geneari muda semakin rusak, generasi tua semakin tamak.

Sementara ia harus terus menerima hujatan.

Semua karya yang ia buat selalu KALAH dibandingkan semua karya berkilauan milik negeri lain. Dengan sedih Indonesia hanya bisa melemparkan semua karyanya, terlupakan, dibalik pintu gudang yang berdebu.

Semua kerja kerasnya selalu KALAH dibandingkan dengan Negara lain yang begitu maju. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, ia hanya tersenyum pilu dan berjanji untuk bekerja lebih giat lagi.

Semua luka tubuhnya selalu DILUPAKAN oleh rakyatnya sendiri. Dengan luka segar, Indonesia segera melupakan tubuhnya dan bersikap bahwa ia sehat-sehat saja.

Kurang keras… ia bekerja kurang keras…

Kurang…

Selalu kurang…

Selalu saja…

Tes…

Ia lelah…

Seperti ini terus…

Menangis ketika tidak ada yang melihat. Tersenyum di depan semua orang.

Yang ia temukan hanyalah keluhan, sedikit pujian yang ia dapatkan.

Semua pujian itu tenggelam dalam lautan keluhan.

Banyak warga negaranya yang kabur ke luar negeri, seakan Indonesia adalah belenggu dari masa depan yang cerah dan menyenangkan.

Seakan Indonesia itu miskin.

Seakan Indonesia itu payah.

Seakan…

Seakan Indonesia itu tidak punya harapan.

Kapan…?

Kapan Indonesia bisa bangkit? Semua rakyatnya hanya akan diam bila ditanya seperti itu. Semuanya ragu dan putus asa.

Sampai-sampai bila ada orang yang punya jiwa nasionalisme yang tinggi, maka ia akan dianggap aneh.

Ya, aneh. Seakan yang 'normal' adalah nasionalisme itu sudah terkikis.

Begitu berharganya rasa 'nasionalisme' itu hingga ia menangis saat menonton iklan kopi baru-baru ini.

Begitu bangganya ia ketika melihat pembukaan dan penutupan SEA Games hingga ia tidak menyangkan bahwa negerinya bisa seperti itu.

Karena ia terbiasa mendengar hujatan.

Bukan pujian.

Ia selalu menanti, kapan kerja kerasnya akan membuahkan hasil. Kapan rakyatnya bisa… sedikit lebih mencintai dia.

Tidak hanya melihat keburukannya, tapi juga keindahannya.

Bahwa Indonesia sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu, tapi anehnya semuanya ragu.

Menganggap kebaikan itu sudah ternodai oleh segala keburukan yang ada.

Sementara Indonesia berusaha keras, rakyatnya hanya bisa menghujat.

"Produk buatan dalam negeri payah, bagusan produk luar negeri!"

Kenapa tidak kau coba buat produk sendiri saja, siapa tahu bisa lebih bagus dari produk luar negeri?

"KPK payah! Korupsinya masih banyak tuh!"

Kenapa tidak kau coba menangkap si koruptor dengan tangan mu sendiri?

"Pendidikan Indonesia mahal banget!"

Kenapa tidak kau coba bangun sekolah gratis bersama dengan yang lain, siapa tahu berhasil?

Indonesia selalu ingin berseru begitu bila ada yang menghujat dirinya.

Semuanya tidak mudah, tapi ia selalu dihujat seakan ia begitu PAYAH dan BODOH. Seakan ia tidak pernah berusaha keras dan kerjanya hanya malas-malasan sambil main facebook dan twitter.

Apakah luka ditubuhnya masih kurang cukup untuk jadi bukti?

Bagaimana dengan keringat, air mata dan darah yang senantiasa ia keluarkan untuk negerinya?

Masih kurang?

Begitu jeleknya hingga jadi buruh cuci di Amerika masih lebih baik daripada jadi dosen di Indonesia?

Apakah ia buruk rupa?

Apakah ia idiot?

Apakah ia begitu miskinnya?

Apakah ia… tidak punya harapan?

Apakah semua yang tinggal di Indonesia akan mati sengsara?

Apakah tinggal di Indonesia itu menyiksa?

Apakah tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya?

….

Indonesia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, terduduk dan meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

Berdoa dalam hati agar suatu saat semua hujatan itu berkurang.

Berhenti itu adalah harapan yang naïf, setidaknya berkurang… itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Agar suatu saat ada yang menghargai apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Agar suatu saat, ia bisa melihat penduduknya bahagia dan sejahtera.

Meski masa depan itu terlihat begitu kabur, begitu jauh, seakan hanya sebuah mimpi di siang bolong yang tak mungkin di raih.

Indonesia akan berjuang.

Karena itu, biarlah dia menangis sekarang.

Ia berjanji ia akan lebih berjuang lagi.

Lebih keras, lebih giat.

Tak peduli apakah tubuhnya harus menjadi zombie atau air matanya kering berubah menjadi air mata darah.

Ia akan terus berjuang.

Demi rakyatnya.

Fin

* * *

><p>Aku…. Mau nangis nulis ini…. Hue… Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje<p>

Kali ini aku sengaja nggak mengajak reader, aku ingin suatu 'simpati' muncul dari kalian sendiri. Kalian rasakan sendiri.

Aku nggak meminta, aku ingin kalian yang berinisiatif.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk meraih tangan Indonesia, jauh banget, tapi aku mencoba. Agar dia berhenti menangis.

Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Silahkan reviewnya.


End file.
